Conventionally, as a simple method for producing silicon fine particles, a method is known by which silicon fine particles are produced from a composite powder including silicon particles coated with silicon oxide (SiOx, x=1 or 2) (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The composite powder is obtained by baking a mixture including a silicon source and a carbon source in an inert atmosphere, followed by rapid cooling of a gas generated by the baking. The composite powder thus obtained is immersed into an etching solution containing hydrogen fluoride and an oxidant to etch silicon oxide and silicon particles. In this way, silicon fine particles are obtained from a composite powder. By adjusting the etching time and the etching concentration, silicon fine particles having a desired particle diameter are obtained.